Conan e o Senhor dos Anéis
by Rhianor
Summary: O que aconteceria se Conan fosse parar á terra média?
1. Prologo

"Saiba, ó Príncipe, que entre os anos quando os oceanos tragaram Numénor e as reluzentes cidades, e os anos quando se levantaram os Filhos de Elessar, houve uma era inimaginável, repleta de reinos esplendorosos que se espalharam pelo mundo como miríades de estrelas sob o firmamento.

Não obstante, o mais orgulhoso de todos era Gondor, que dominava suprema no delirante oeste. Para lá se dirigiu Conan, o cimério, de cabelos negros, olhos ferozes, espada na mão, um ladrão, um saqueador, um matador, com gigantescas crises de melancolia e não menores fases de alegria, que humilhou sob seus pés os frágeis tronos da terra(...)"Crônicas da Terra Média.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - A torre do Elefante

Conan se movia furtivamente, na escuridão da noite, algumas horas antes  
havia destruído uma taberna numa luta. mas isso não o incomodava...  
Antes da luta soubera, informações sobre um tesouro escondido na imensa  
torre, da qual se aproximava agora. Cercada por muros altos, a torre  
cuja silhueta se destacava sombriamente no céu estrelado, estava agora  
à sua frente.

Tão branca à luz do sol,e reluzia com tal intensidade que poucos  
olhavam directamente para ela, feita de prata diziam uns, era um  
cilindro perfeito com quarenta e cinco metros de altura, cravejada de  
jóias, que brilhavam como estrelas. À volta da torre existia um jardim,  
cultivado com as mais exóticas árvores, um muro alto circundava esse  
jardim, e fora dos muros havia um nível inferior, também cercado por um  
muro. Nenhuma luz vinha da torre, parecia que ela não tinha janelas,  
pelo menos era o que parecia a Conan do lado exterior do muro.

Rápido como uma pantera, o Cimério, se aproximou do muro, era alto mas  
não para alguém criado a escalar as mais altas montanhas do norte, com  
um pequeno salto agarrou-se á beirada, e depois como um felino içou-se  
para cima do muro. O silêncio que vinha do jardim em baixo fez Conan  
pensar... Ele sabia que na torre vivia um mago... E ele odiava magia e  
tudo o que tivesse a ver com ela.

Absorto nesses pensamentos, de repente se abaixou, havia alguém no  
jardim... O tintilar do aço significava, que havia ali guardas... Não  
que Conan tivesse medo deles, ele não tinha medo de nenhum homem.

Ouvindo com mais atenção, o Cimério, calculou que estivessem rondando o  
jardim. Quando se afastaram e o jardim ficou silencioso, conan  
deixou-se cair para o lado de dentro, desembaínhando a espada e olhando  
em redor... uns arbustos à sua frente pareciam ser um bom esconderijo,  
correu nessa direcção, e quase atropelou um vulto deitado à beira dos  
arbustos.

Uma rápida olhadela á direita e à esquerda não lhe revelavam inimigos,  
pelo menos visíveis... e ele se curvou para investigar. Os seus olhos de  
Pantera, capazes de ver no escuro, mostraram-lhe um homem robusto, na  
casa dos trinta, vestido com a armadura prateada e com o capacete em  
pontas da casa real Zamoreana. Um escudo e uma lança jaziam a seu lado,  
e num instante ele percebeu que o homem tinha sido estrangulado.

O barbaro olhou em redor, procurando algum inimigo, este devia de ser o  
guarda que ele à pouco ouvira rodando o jardim, e algo muito rápido o  
tinha estrangulado.

Forçando os olhos na penumbra, viu um movimento nos arbustos perto do  
muro. Sem pensar, mergulhou nessa direccção, segurando a espada com  
força. Não fez mais ruído do que um felino, mas mesmo assim o homem que  
ele estava espreitando o ouvira. O Cimério sentiu alívio ao perceber que  
ao menos era um ser humano. Mas o homem assustado deu um giro rápido,  
fazendo menção de se jogar para a frente, de mãos cerradas, só parando  
quando viu a espada de Conan reluzir as estrelas. Por um tenso instante  
nenhum deles falou, prontos para qualquer coisa.

- Você não é soldado! - sibilou o estranho finalmente - É um ladrão  
como eu.

- E quem é você? - perguntou o cimério num sussurro.

- Eu sou Tauros... Tauros da Nemédia.

O Cimério abaixou a espada e disse:

- Então você é que é o Príncipe dos ladrões, o meu nome é Conan... Da  
Ciméria. - e ao mesmo tempo esticou a mão.

Tauros era tão alto como o Bárbaro, porém mais pesado, gordo, tinha o  
ventre inchado, mas movimentava-se graciosamente como um antílope, e  
tinha olhos penetrantes e cheios de vitalidade. ele estava descalço e  
carregava um rolo que parecia uma corda fina e forte, com nós amarrados  
a intervalos regulares.

- Pelos vistos viemos ao mesmo. - disse ele.

- Sim. - Respondeu o cimério.

- siga-me. - e, voltando-se tauros saltou para cima, agarrando o muro  
do jardim interno. A agilidade do homem era espantosa, considerando o  
seu tamanho, ele parecia deslizar por cima da beirada do muro. Conan o  
seguiu e, deitados sobre o muro, falaram por sussurros.

- Não vejo luz alguma – murmurou Conan. A parte inferior da torre  
parecia-se muito com aquela porção visível do lado de fora do muro – É  
um perfeito cilindro reluzente, sem nenhuma abertura visível.

- Existem portas e janelas disfarçadas – respondeu Taurus –, mas estão  
fechadas. Os soldados respiram o ar que vem de cima.

O jardim era uma poça nebulosa de sombras, onde arbustos fofos e  
árvores baixas e frondosas acenavam à luz das estrelas. A alma cansada  
de Conan sentia a ameaça que espreitava no jardim. Ele sentia a  
presença de olhos invisíveis queimando na escuridão e percebeu um  
cheiro subtil que eriçou seus cabelos instintivamente como o cheiro de  
um velho inimigo eriça o pêlo de um cão de caça.

- Siga-me – sussurrou Taurus – Fique atrás de mim, se dá valor a vida.

Tirando do seu cinto algo que se parecia com um tubo de cobre, o  
nemédio andou pé ante pé até o gramado do lado de dentro do muro. Conan  
o seguia de perto, a espada de prontidão, mas Taurus empurrou-o para  
trás, para perto do muro, e não mostrou nenhuma tendência em avançar.

Sua atitude toda era de tensa expectativa, e seu olhar, assim como o de  
Conan, estava fixo na massa sombria dos arbustos a alguns passos dali.  
Esses arbustos se mexiam, embora a brisa tivesse parado de soprar.  
Então, dois olhos enormes faiscaram das sombras ondulantes e, atrás  
deles, outras línguas de fogo brilharam na escuridão.

- Leões! – murmurou Conan.

- Sim. De dia, eles são guardados nas cavernas subterrâneas abaixo da  
torre. É por isso que não há guardas humanos nesse jardim.

Conan contou rapidamente os olhos

- Cinco à vista; talvez mais deles atrás dos arbustos. Eles vão atacar  
num minuto...

- Fique quieto! – sibilou Taurus, e desprendendo-se do muro,  
cautelosamente, como se estivesse caminhando em cima de navalhas,  
ergueu o tubo delgado. Ouviram-se grunhidos baixos nas sombras, e os  
olhos chamejantes se adiantaram. Conan podia ver as enormes mandíbulas  
salivantes, as caudas com tufos na ponta batendo nos flancos escuros. A  
tensão aumentava – o cimério agarrou sua espada, esperando o ataque  
daqueles corpos gigantescos. Então Taurus soprou o tubo com força. Um  
longo jato de pó amarelado saiu do outro lado do tubo e se transformou  
instantaneamente numa espessa nuvem verde-amarelada que se instalou  
sobre os arbustos, escondendo os olhos faiscantes.

Taurus voltou correndo até o muro. Conan olhava sem entender. A nuvem  
espessa escondia os arbustos, e de lá não vinha som algum.

- O que é esta névoa? – perguntou o cimério, hesitante.

- Morte! – sibilou o nemédio – Se um vento soprá-la em cima de nós,  
devemos fugir o mais depressa que pudermos para o outro lado do muro.  
Mas não, o vento está parado, e agora a névoa está se dissipando.  
Espere até que desapareça por completo. Respirar isto é morte certa.

No momento, restavam apenas alguns resíduos amarelados suspensos no ar  
como fantasmas; em seguida desapareceram, e Taurus impeliu seu  
companheiro para a frente. Eles se esgueiraram em direção aos arbustos,  
e Conan parou estupefacto. Cinco enormes vultos marrons estavam  
estendidos nas sombras; o fogo de seus olhos sinistros estava apagado  
para sempre. Um cheiro adocicado, enjoativo, ainda pairava no ar.

- Eles morreram sem fazer ruído algum! – murmurou o cimério – Taurus, o  
que era aquele pó?

- Era feito do lótus negro, cujas flores crescem nas selvas perdidas de  
Khitai, onde moram apenas os sacerdotes de crânio amarelo de Yun. Essas  
flores matam quem as cheirar.

Conan ajoelhou-se ao lado das enormes formas, certificando-se que  
estavam realmente inofensivas. Ele sacudia a cabeça; a magia das terras  
exóticas era misteriosa e terrível para o bárbaro vindo do norte.

- Por que você não mata os soldados da torre da mesma maneira? –  
perguntou ele.

- Porque era tudo o que eu tinha. Obter esse pó foi uma façanha que por  
si só me tornou famoso entre os ladrões do mundo. Eu o roubei de uma  
caravana que se dirigia para a Stygia; estava num saco de tecido  
dourado, guardado por uma enorme serpente. E consegui tirá-lo sem  
despertá-la. Mas venha, em nome de Bel! Vamos desperdiçar a noite  
discutindo?

Eles deslizaram pelos arbustos até o pé da torre reluzente, e ali, com  
um gesto pedindo silêncio, Taurus desenrolou sua corda de nós, que  
tinha em uma das extremidades um forte gancho de aço. Conan percebeu  
seu plano e não fez perguntas, enquanto o nemédio agarrava a corda um  
pouco abaixo do gancho e começava a girá-la acima da cabeça. Conan  
colou o ouvido no muro liso, mas não ouvia nada. Evidentemente os  
soldados que estavam dentro não suspeitavam da presença de invasores,  
que não faziam mais barulho do que o vento nocturno soprando entre as  
árvores. Mas um nervosismo estranho tomou conta do bárbaro; talvez  
fosse o cheiro de leão que predominava no local.  
Taurus jogou a corda com um movimento poderoso e suave de seu braço  
musculoso. O gancho curvou-se pra cima e para dentro, de uma maneira  
peculiar, difícil de descrever, e desapareceu por cima da borda  
ornamentada. Aparentemente, se firmou bem, pois os puxões vigorosos não  
o tiraram do lugar.

- Sorte no primeiro arremesso! – murmurou Taurus – Eu...

Foi o instinto selvagem de Conan que o fez girar abruptamente; pois a  
morte que estava sobre eles aproximara-se em total silêncio. Um relance  
instantâneo mostrou ao cimério a gigantesca forma escura, erguendo-se  
contra as estrelas, prestes a desferir o golpe mortal. Nenhum homem  
civilizado poderia ter se movido com a metade da rapidez do bárbaro.  
Sua espada relampejou como gelo à luz das estrelas, impulsionada por  
cada grama de nervos e músculos desesperados, e homem e animal caíram  
juntos.

Praguejando incoerentemente, Taurus curvou-se sobre a massa e viu seu  
companheiro debater-se, tentando se livrar do enorme peso que o  
esmagava. Num relance, o nemédio espantado viu que o leão estava morto,  
com o crânio despedaçado. Ele agarrou a carcaça e, com sua ajuda, Conan  
rastejou para o lado e se ergueu, ainda agarrando sua espada gotejante.

- Você está ferido? – arfou Taurus, ainda confuso com a estonteante  
rapidez do episódio.

- Não, por Crom! – respondeu o bárbaro – Mas foi por um triz. Por que  
esse maldito animal não rugiu quando nos atacou?

- Todas as coisas neste jardim são estranhas. – disse Taurus – Os leões  
atacam silenciosamente, assim como outras mortes. Vamos, houve pouco  
barulho nessa matança, mas os soldados podem ter ouvido, se não  
estiverem dormindo ou embriagados. Esse animal estava em algum outro  
lugar do jardim e escapou da morte causada pelo veneno, mas certamente  
não há mais leões. Devemos subir por essa corda; não preciso perguntar  
a um cimério se ele consegue.

- Se ela agüentar o meu peso – grunhiu Conan, limpando sua espada na  
grama.

- Ela agüenta três vezes o meu – respondeu Taurus – Foi tecida com  
tranças de mulheres mortas, roubadas de seus túmulos à noite. Para  
torná-la ainda mais forte, eu a mergulhei no vinho mortífero das  
árvores upas. Eu vou primeiro, me siga de perto.

O nemédio agarrou a corda e, apoiando o joelho numa laçada, começou a  
subida; ele subia como um gato, compensando seu corpo aparentemente  
desajeitado. O cimério o seguiu. A corda balançava e girava em torno de  
si mesma, mas os dois não se deixaram intimidar; ambos já haviam  
realizado escaladas muito mais difíceis. A borda ornada projetava-se  
perpendicularmente ao muro, de maneira que a corda pendia talvez a uma  
distância de meio metro do lado da torre, fato que facilitava  
enormemente a subida.

Enquanto os dois subiam silenciosamente, as luzes da cidade foram se  
afastando mais e mais, as estrelas acima deles iam ficando cada vez  
mais ofuscadas pelo brilho das jóias ao longo da borda. Então, Taurus  
alcançou-a com a mão, içando-se para cima. Conan se deteve por um  
momento na beirada, fascinado com as enormes pedras preciosas cujo  
brilho gelado ofuscava seus olhos – diamantes, rubis, esmeraldas,  
safiras, turquesas, opalas, incrustadas como estrelas na prata  
reluzente. Ao longe, seus reflexos diferentes pareciam fundir-se num  
único brilho branco pulsante; mas agora, de perto, elas brilhavam com  
um milhão de tons espectro, hipnotizando-o com suas cintilações.

- Aqui há uma fortuna fabulosa, Taurus – sussurrou ele.

Mas o nemédio respondeu impaciente:

- Vamos! Se conseguirmos o tesouro, essas e todas as outras coisas  
serão nossas.

Conan passou por cima da beirada reluzente. O nível do topo da torre  
estava alguns metros abaixo da beirada ornamentada. Era liso, composto  
de alguma substância azul-escura, incrustada do ouro que reflectia a luz  
das estrelas, de maneira que o topo se parecia com uma enorme safira  
salpicada com pó de ouro. Do outro lado, por onde eles haviam entrado,  
havia uma espécie de sala construída sobre o telhado. Era de um  
material prateado, semelhante ao das paredes da torre, adornada com  
desenhos trabalhados em pedras menores; sua única porta era de ouro,  
com a superfície recortada em escamas e incrustada com pedras preciosas  
que reluziam como gelo.

Conan lançou um olhar no oceano pulsante de luzes que se estendia  
abaixo deles, e em seguida olhou para Taurus. O nemédio recolhia e  
enrolava a corda. Ele mostrou a Conan onde o gancho havia se fixado.  
Uma fracção de centímetro da ponta havia se enterrado sob uma enorme  
pedra preciosa do lado de dentro da borda.

- A sorte estava de novo do nosso lado – murmurou ele – Nosso peso  
poderia ter arrancado esta pedra. Siga-me; os verdadeiros riscos da  
aventura começam agora. Estamos na toca da serpente, e não sabemos onde  
ela está escondida.

Arrastaram-se como tigres pelo chão escuro e pararam diante da porta de  
ouro. Com toda a cautela, Taurus tentou abri-la. Ela cedeu sem oferecer  
resistência alguma, e os companheiros espiaram para dentro, tensos,  
esperando por qualquer coisa. Por cima do ombro do nemédio, Conan viu  
uma câmara reluzente, as paredes, o tecto e o chão na qual se  
incrustavam enormes pedras brancas, que pareciam ser sua única  
iluminação. Não se via ser vivo algum.

- Antes de cortar nossa única via de retirada – sussurrou Taurus –, vá  
até a borda e olhe em todas as direções; se avistar um soldado nos  
jardins, ou qualquer coisa suspeita, volte e me avise. Vou esperar por  
você nesta sala.

- Não! - disse Conan - É melhor ficar-mos juntos.

Aborrecido o Nemédio concordou, e juntos travessaram uma porta dourada,  
fechando a porta atrás de si, avançaram pela câmara. Sem fazer ruído  
sobre o chão de cristal. Não havia cadeiras nem mesas, somente três ou  
quatro divãs de seda, com estranhos desenhos bordados a ouro, e vários  
baús de mogno emoldurados com prata. Alguns estavam trancados com  
pesados cadeados de ouro; outros estavam abertos, com suas tampas  
entalhadas caídas para trás, revelando montes de jóias numa confusão de  
esplendor aos olhos espantados dos dois. Taurus praguejou, enquanto

Conan pensava que já havia visto mais riqueza naquela noite do que  
jamais sonhara existir no mundo inteiro.  
Estavam no centro do quarto, quando uma sombra esvoaçante que varreu o  
chão polido foi o único aviso, saltaram os dois e viram de relance um  
terror negro e peludo que passara por eles.

- Crom! - pragejou conan.

Era uma gigantesca aranha negra,do tamanho dum porco, com as presas  
estalando diabolicamente igual ao que se vê apenas em pesadelos.  
O nemédio saltou,evitando o impacto do corpo, Enquanto Conan se jogou  
em frente, de espada em riste, procurando acertar no enorme corpo, e ao  
mesmo tempo evitar o pegajoso fio de teia que ela lhe jogava, Por sorte  
decepara-lhe duas patas.  
Taurus que entretanto não ficara parado, pegou num bastão de bronze  
cravejado de jóias e acertara na cabeça do monstro, fazendo-o  
cambalear. Dando uma aberta a Conan para o trespassar com a espada.

Mortalmente atingida a arranha esperniou, espirrando sangue e uma  
substância viscosa esverdeada, os olhos vermelhos moribundos brilhavam  
entre as faiscantes pedras preciosas.

Os dois homens olharam-se, e sem falar, perscutaram a sala em busca de  
mais algum monstro, mas nenhum apareceu, então eles dirigiram-se para  
uma porta interna, coberta por antigos fios de seda da aranha.

Tirando os laços que emaranhavam a porta interna, descobriram que,  
assim como a outra, essa também não estava trancada. Perguntavam-se se  
os soldados lá embaixo ainda não tinham percebido a sua presença. Bom,  
se as histórias deviam ser acreditadas, os soldados estavam acostumados  
a ruídos estranhos no alto da torre; sons sinistros e gritos de agonia  
e terror.

O fabuloso tesouro ocupava seus pensamentos, e Conan não estava nem um  
pouco preocupado quando abriu a porta dourada. Mas havia apenas uma  
escada de degraus prateados que conduzia para baixo, precariamente  
iluminada de uma maneira que ele não conseguia descobrir. Desceram  
silenciosamente. O Nemédio estava um pouco preocupado, não havia ruído  
algum. Chegados até uma porta de marfim, incrustada com rubís, tentaram  
ouvir alguma coisa, mas nenhum som vinha do lado de dentro; somente  
tênues tufos de fumaça se esticavam preguiçosamente por debaixo da  
porta, exalando um odor exótico, desconhecido ao cimério. Por baixo  
deles, a escada de prata serpenteava para baixo, desaparecendo na  
penumbra, e nenhum som vinha daquele poço sombrio.

Cautelosamente, empurram a porta de marfim, que abriu-se  
silenciosamente. Na reluzente soleira, Conan olhava como um lobo num  
ambiente estranho, pronto para lutar ou fugir. Era uma grande sala com  
um teto em abóbada dourada; as paredes eram de jade verde, o chão, de  
marfim, parcialmente coberto por tapetes espessos. Fumaça e um exótico  
cheiro de incenso saíam do braseiro apoiado sobre um tripé de ouro,  
atrás do qual estava sentado um ídolo sobre uma espécie de divã de  
mármore. Ambos olharam estupefactos; a imagem tinha o corpo de um homem  
nu, de cor verde; mas a cabeça era feita de algum pesadelo e loucura.

Era grande demais para o corpo humano; não tinha atributos humanos.  
Conan olhava as grandes orelhas de abano, o nariz enrolado, ladeado por  
dois chifres brancos com bolas de ouro na ponta. Os olhos estavam  
fechados, como se a figura estivesse dormindo.  
Era essa então a razão do nome Torre do Elefante, pois a cabeça da  
coisa era muito semelhante às dos animais descritos pelo nómada  
shemita. Onde mais poderia estar o tesouro a não ser escondida dentro  
do ídolo, já que era chamado de Coração do Elefante?

Quando se aproximaram, com os olhos fixos no ídolo imóvel, os olhos da  
coisa se abriram abruptamente! Os dois ficaram paralisados. Não era uma  
imagem, era um ser vivo, e eles estava encurralados na sua câmara!  
Taurus virou-se e ia começar a fugir, quando a mão do cimério no seu  
ombro o acalmou. Numa condição dessas, um homem civilizado iria se  
refugiar na conclusão de estar louco; o cimério, porém, não ocorreu  
duvidar de sua sanidade. Ele sabia estar face a face com um demônio do  
Mundo Antigo, constatação essa que lhe embotou todos os sentidos com  
exceção da visão.

Então ele disse a Taurus - Calma...

A tromba da criatura estava erguida interrogativamente, os olhos de  
topázio fitavam sem ver, e perceberam que o monstro era cego. Mas o  
barulho que taurus havia feito havia despertado a criatura. A tromba  
sensível se esticou na direção deles,e o ser falou, numa voz estranha,  
trêmula que jamais modificava o tom ou o timbre. O cimério sabia que  
aquelas mandíbulas não tinham sido feitas para a fala humana.

- Quem está aí? Você veio para me torturar de novo, Yara? Você jamais  
fica satisfeito? Ó, Yag-Kosha, quando essa agonia terá fim?

Lágrimas rolavam dos olhos cegos da criatura; Conan deteve seu olhar  
nos membros estendidos sobre o divã de mármore. E percebeu que o  
monstro não seria capaz de se levantar para atacá-lo. Ele conhecia as  
marcas da roda de tortura e as cicatrizes do fogo, e por mais que fosse  
impiedoso, ficou horrorizado com as deformações daqueles que outrora  
foram membros tão graciosos como os dele próprio. E, de repente, o  
Cimério sentiu uma grande pena. Conan não podia saber o que era aquele  
monstro, mas as evidências de seus sofrimentos eram tão terríveis e  
patéticas, que uma estranha tristeza tomou conta do cimério, sem ele  
saber por quê. Apenas sentia que estava olhando para uma tragédia  
cósmica, e encolheu-se de vergonha, como se a culpa de uma raça inteira  
estivesse sobre os seus ombros.

- Eu não sou Yara – disse ele – Somos apenas ladrões. Não vamos  
machucá-lo.  
O monstro cheirou o ar, analizando o perfume que embebia a sala, como  
se os tivesse a ler, e então disse:

- Escutem-me, humanos – disse a criatura estranha – Sei que sou  
repulsivo e monstruoso para vocês, Não, não precisa responder; eu sei.  
Mas vocês também o seriam para mim, se eu pudesse vê-los. Existem  
incontáveis mundos além dessa Terra e a vida neles assume muitas  
formas. Eu não sou nem deus nem demônio, mas um ser de carne e osso  
como vocês, embora a substância seja em parte diferente e a minha forma  
tenha sido fundida em outro molde.

"Sou muito velho, ó homem dos países desertos; eras atrás, eu vim para  
este planeta junto com outros do meu mundo, de um planeta verde chamado  
Yag, que gira eternamente na orla desse universo. Viemos voando pelo  
espaço com asas poderosas que nos levaram pelo cosmo mais rápido que a  
luz, porque fomos banidos depois da derrota numa guerra contra os reis  
de Yag. Mas jamais pudemos voltar, pois, na Terra, as nossas asas  
murcharam. Aqui, vivíamos separados da vida terrestre. Lutamos com as  
estranhas e terríveis formas de vida que andavam pela Terra então, de  
maneira que nos tornamos temidos e não éramos molestados nas florestas  
escuras do Oriente onde morávamos.

"Vimos os homens evoluírem dos macacos e construírem as reluzentes  
cidades de Valúsia, Kamelia, Commoria e suas irmãs. Vimos como elas  
tremeram por causa dos ataques dos atlantes, pictos e lemurianos  
pagãos. Vimos os oceanos se erguerem e tragarem a Atlântida e a  
Lemúria, as ilhas dos pictos e as reluzentes cidades civilizadas. Vimos  
os sobreviventes de Pictdom e da Atlântida construírem seu império da  
idade da pedra, para depois caírem na ruína, envolvidos em guerras  
sangrentas. Vimos os pictos afundarem no abismo da selvageria, os  
atlantes voltarem ao estado simiesco. Vimos novas levas de migrações de  
selvagens rumo ao sul, vindas do Círculo Ártico, para construir uma  
nova civilização, com novos reinos chamados Nemédia, Koth, Aquilônia e  
suas irmãs. Vimos o seu povo ascender dos atlantes, que regrediram ao  
nível dos macacos. Vimos os descendentes dos lemurianos, que haviam  
sobrevivido ao cataclismo, surgirem de novo como selvagens que migraram  
para o oeste, com o nome de hirkanianos. E vimos essa raça de demônios,  
sobreviventes de uma antiga civilização que existia antes da submersão  
da Atlântida, adquirir de novo a cultura e o poder, que é este maldito  
reino de Zamora.

"E isso nós vimos, sem ajudar nem atrapalhar o cumprimento da imutável  
Lei Cósmica, e fomos morrendo um após o outro; pois nós, de Yag, não  
somos imortais, embora a nossa vida seja longa como a vida dos planetas  
e das constelações. Por fim somente eu restei, sonhando com os tempos  
antigos entre os templos em ruínas de Khitai perdido nas florestas,  
adorado como um deus pela ancestral raça de pele amarela. Então veio  
Yara, versado no conhecimento oculto transmitido desde os dias da  
barbárie, desde antes da submersão da Atlântida.

"De início, ele se sentava a meus pés e aprendia sabedoria comigo. Mas  
não ficava satisfeito com o que eu lhe ensinava, pois era magia branca,  
e ele queria a sabedoria do mal para escravizar soberanos e satisfazer  
suas diabólicas satisfações. Eu jamais lhe ensinaria por vontade  
própria, os negros segredos que aprendi involuntariamente, sem  
procurá-los.

"Mas ele sabia mais do que eu imaginara; com a maldade obtida entre as  
tumbas sombrias da escura Stygia, ele me obrigou a lhe passar um  
segredo que eu não pretendia desvelar; e, voltando meu próprio poder  
contra mim, ele me escravizou. Ah, deuses de Yag, minha taça tem sido  
amarga desde aquela hora!

"Ele me tirou das florestas perdidas de Khitai, onde macacos cinzentos  
dançavam ao som das flautas dos sacerdotes amarelos, e oferendas de  
frutas e de vinhos abarrotavam meus altares quebrados. Eu não era mais  
um deus para o bondoso povo das florestas... eu era o escravo de um  
demônio em forma humana".

Novamente, lágrimas surgiram nos olhos cegos da criatura.  
Conan e Taurus olhavam um para o outro, digerindo a história  
que lhes era contada.

- Ele me aprisionou nessa torre que, sob seu comando, eu construí em  
apenas uma noite. Dominou-me pelo fogo e pela roda da tortura, e por  
outras torturas tão estranhas e extra-terrenas que vocês jamais  
entenderiam. Há muito eu teria acabado com minha vida, se pudesse, mas  
ele me mantém vivo, aleijado, cego e mutilado – para obedecer às suas  
ordens nojentas. E durante trezentos anos, eu obedeci às suas ordens,  
sentado neste divã de mármore, denegrindo minha alma com pecados  
cósmicos e manchando minha sabedoria com crimes, porque não tinha outra  
escolha. No entanto, nem todos os antigos segredos ele conseguiu  
arrancar de mim, e meu último ato será o feitiço do Sangue e da Jóia.

"Pois sinto que o fim se aproxima. E vocês serão a minha mão vingativa.  
Eu lhes peço, peguem a gema sobre aquele altar".

Ambos voltaram-se para o altar de ouro e marfim indicado, Conan avançou  
e pegou uma grande pedra redonda e escarlate, límpida como um cristal;  
e reconheceu que era o Coração do Elefante.

- O tesouro! - murmurou Taurus.

"Peguem suas espadas, humanos, e arranquem-me o coração; em seguida  
espremam-no deixando o sangue escorrer sobre a pedra vermelha. Desçam  
as escadas e entrem na câmara de ébano onde Yara está sentado, envolto  
nos sonhos malignos do lótus. Pronunciem seu nome e ele acordará. Então  
coloquem esta jóia diante dele, e digam: "Yag-Kosha lhe dá um último  
presente e um último encantamento". Em seguida, saiam rapidamente da  
torre; não tenham medo, o vosso caminho estará livre. A vida humana não  
é igual à vida de Yag, nem a morte humana é igual à morte de Yag.

Conan se aproximou indeciso, e Yag-Kosha, ou Yogah, sentindo sua  
indecisão, indicou onde ele deveria desferir o golpe.Mas conan sentido  
pena passou a espada a Taurus, que cerrou os dentes e enfiou fundo a  
espada. O sangue espirrou na lâmina e nas mãos de Taurus, o monstro  
debateu-se em convulsões e depois caiu imóvel para trás.

Certificando-se que a vida o tinha deixado, pelo menos a vida como eles  
a entendiam, puseram-se a executar a macabra tarefa e rapidamente  
retiraram algo que achavam ser o coração da estranha criatura, embora  
esse fosse diferente de qualquer outro que eles já tivessem visto.

Segurando o órgão ainda pulsante sobre a jóia reluzente, eles  
espremeram-no com ambas as mãos, e um jorro de sangue caiu sobre a  
pedra. Para surpresa, o sangue não escorreu por fora, mas foi absorvido  
pela pedra como se fosse uma esponja.

Segurando hesitante a jóia, sairam da câmara fantástica e chegaram até  
os degraus de prata. Não olhando para trás; instintivamente, sentiam  
que estava acontecendo algum tipo de transmutação no corpo estendido  
sobre o divã de mármore, e sentiam também que era do tipo que não devia  
ser testemunhada por olhos humanos.

Fecharam a porta de marfim atrás deles, e sem hesitar desceram os  
degraus de prata. Não lhes ocorria ignorar as instruções que lhes foram  
dadas. Pararam na porta de ébano, no centro da qual havia uma caveira  
de prata esboçando um sorriso macabro. Abriram a porta e, dentro do  
aposento de ébano e azeviche, viram uma figura alta reclinada sobre um  
catre de seda negra. Yara, o sacerdote e feiticeiro, estava deitado com  
os olhos abertos e dilatados pelos eflúvios do lótus amarelo, com o  
olhar perdido nos abismos nocturnos além do alcance de um simples ser  
humano.

- Yara! – disseram os dois em uníssono – Acorde!

No mesmo instante, seus olhos voltaram ao normal, frios e cruéis como  
os de uma ave de rapina. A figura alta, vestida de seda, ergue-se e  
ficou bem mais alta que o cimério.

- Cães! – sibilou como uma serpente – O que fazem aqui?

Colocaram a jóia sobre a grande mesa de ébano.

- Aquele que mandou essa gema, ordenou-nos que dissesse-mos: "Yag-Kosha  
lhe dá um último presente e um último encantamento".

Yara encolheu-se; seu rosto escuro empalideceu. A jóia deixara de ser  
límpida como um cristal, suas profundezas lamacentas pulsavam e  
tremiam, e esquisitas ondas esfumaçadas de cor mutante passavam por sua  
superfície lisa. Como que hipnotizado, Yara se curvou sobre a mesa e  
agarrou a gema nas mãos, olhando nas suas profundezas sombrias, como se  
um imã estivesse atraindo a sua alma trêmula para fora do corpo. E

Conan pensou que seus próprios olhos estivessem lhe pregando peças.  
Pois quando Yara se levantou do divã, parecera gigantesco, agora a  
cabeça de Yara mal chegava aos seus ombros. Ele piscou, confuso e, pela  
primeira vez naquela noite, duvidou de seus sentidos. Então, percebeu,  
chocado, que o sacerdote estava encolhendo cada vez mais diante de seus  
olhos.

Continuaram olhando sem se emocionar, imersos num sentimento de  
irrealidade esmagadora, não estavam mais certos da sua própria  
identidade, observando combate invisível entre forças imensas, muito  
além de sua compreensão.

Agora Yara não era maior que uma criança, depois do tamanho de um bebê,  
ele esticou-se sobre a mesa, ainda segurando a jóia. Súbito, percebendo  
o seu destino, o feiticeiro levantou-se de um salto, soltando a gema.

Ele continuava encolhendo mais ainda, e Conan viu uma minúscula figura  
correndo loucamente pela mesa de ébano, agitando os minúsculos braços e  
gritando numa voz que parecia o guinchar de um insecto.

Curvando-se, viram Yara rastejar por cima da superfície lisa e curva  
como um homem que realiza a impossível façanha de escalar uma montanha  
de vidro. Agora o sacerdote estava em pé sobre o topo, ainda com os  
braços erguidos, invocando nomes sinistros que apenas os deuses  
conhecem. E de repente, ele afundou no centro da jóia como um homem  
afunda no mar, e ondas de fumaça se fecharam sobre sua cabeça. Agora,  
no coração rubro da pedra que voltara a ser límpido como um cristal,  
ele era minúsculo como numa cena distante. E lá dentro apareceu uma  
figura verde, reluzente, com o corpo de homem e a cabeça de elefante,

Não mais cego nem aleijado. Yara jogou os braços para cima e fugiu como  
um louco, com o vingador em seu encalço. Então, a enorme pedra  
desapareceu como uma bolha de sabão que estoura, num arco-íris de luzes  
muito brilhantes, e a mesa de ébano ficou vazia, tão vazia como o divã  
de mármore na sala acima, onde o corpo daquele estranho ser  
trans-cósmico chamado Yag-Kosha e também Yogah havia estado.

Nesse momento o Nemédio voltou-se para dizer Qualquer coisa a conan,  
mas ele já não lá estava... Havia desaparecido com a jóia...

- Conan!! - gritou Taurus na solidão da torre.


End file.
